The present disclosure relates to communication, more particularly, to load management in a femtocell network.
A femtocell is a small cellular base station that provides a mobile communication service in a comparatively narrow area. The femtocell has various advantages of expanding indoor service coverage, improving service quality, and effectively providing various wired and wireless integrated services. In addition, the femtocell has low installation and maintenance fees. Further, the femtocell can be installed in any location where an Internet channel is available. One of the main purposes of introducing a femtocell is to distribute network load in a macrocell and to increase service capacity of the macrocell.
Due to advantages of the femtocell, many femtocells have been installed and available over various public and private places. Through such femtocells, users have been enabled to use seamless communication services. In order to provide such a seamless communication service, it might be required to efficiently manage load in a femtocell network according to a load state of each femtocell base station.